ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Greenlit
In Abakan, Russia, the team of Titans Russia ad gone to bed late at night. It was nearly midnight. However, unlike the rest of her team, Lacy, a.k.a. Tu-22KD BLINDER, had just started her night out. She hated it when people saw her, so she only went out at night. She went to the roof of the tower and took off, in no general direction. She flew at a slower speed then normal this night. She couldn't remember the last time the night had been so perfect. Two large figures charged through the city, one chasing the other as the white-clad figure was the one fleeing; being chased by a black-clad figure. Hopping between rooftops, the white clad eventually skidded to a halt; looking between a huge gap between him and safety, growling as he soon removed a large weapon with a curved bayonet mounted on the weapon, turning around slowly. The white-clad then raised his weapon, aiming it towards he black-clad who skidded to a halt as well; removing his Magnum Sidearm is a swift movement, holding the white-clad at a stalemate with beam-like concentration. Lacy watched what was going on for a while before interfering. She quickly landed in between the two. Her face was dark, and covered in the shadows. Her bright eyes were the only thing visible. She quickly looked at both figures, before going to hold the figure in black. She held his arms behind his back, and looked at the figure in white, as if telling him to flee. She didn't say a word. In a sudden flexing movement, the black-clad broke free as he then watched the white-clad disappear in the shadows; whipping around to stare at Lacy through his two v-shaped visors; one on top another as both glowed in a bluish-hue. Staring at her, he then holstered his Magnum Sidearm; placing his two and third digits on the side of his helmet, as if activating a radio as he then said in his cold, stoic tone: "Target lost. Civilian intervention." as he stressed the 'civilian'. Lacy glared at the man. "My duty is to protect. He was being chased." She said with a snarl. She stepped into the light, revealing herself. "And I am no 'civilian'." The black-clad looked down at her, he standing six inches over her as he then said: "Then explain why you let a high-priority target marked by the Russian Infantry Force and Logistics Enactment, Logistics Enactment Division, and the Auxiliary Russian Mandate and Order Regiment escape; and not only that, but let him escape with equipment important to the Russian Military? If not so, under law: you are under arrest for traitorous charges." She scowled. "How dare you speak to me like that. What would you do if you had seen a man being chased down, without any intellect on who he was?" She stood back. She hated anybody or anything to do with the law. She hated rules and boundries. Instead, she made her own, and followed what she thought was right. "Stand down. Right now I am authorized to lethal force, don't force me to use it." He responded in his cold tone, removing his Magnum Sidearm as he then kept it lowered, "Now, onto the ground." She glared at him with a smile. "Try it. I dare you." There's no way that little gun could hurt her. She had full body armor. "And any way, I'd rather die then surrender to law." In under a second, Lacy was on the ground due to a vicious strike; something strong enough to kill an average human as soon the black-clad's Magnum was trained on her. Soon, a black vessel appeared in low orbit, a marvel in it's large size as soon two airborne vehicles decended on the two's position; spot-lights airing on the two as the 20mm miniguns mounted onto the chin of the vehicles trained on Lacy. "Stomach on the floor, now." She got on her stomach quickly. She looked up at him with hate. "Ouch." She said in a sarcastic tone, before swiftly taking off. Being smaller then an actual Tu-22 bomber plane, she could go even faster. She just had to be a good person. The night was so perfect, but this just had to happen. Raising his M6D Magnum B, the black-clad aimed the weapon at Lacy; pulling the trigger as the projectile sailed through the air, and with laser-like precision, the round struck the female in the leg; causing large amounts of pain as it would soon be difficult for her to fly still. Soon, the aircraft followed in hot pursuit, keeping up with her easily as they kept their spotlights on her. Soon, police sirens aired; causing a stir in the city as officers kept in hot pursuit with Lacy. How did he hit her? Her suit should have stopped it! Zhanna must have "barrowed" it and replaced it with a crappy one. She was going to get it next time she saw her... Lacy quickly sored above the clouds, making anybody on the ground lose sight of her. Only the planes had any chance of getting her. She was dramatically slowed at this point. The loss of blood had lost her focus, and caused her to slow down a bit. "Dammit..." Going above the clouds did nothing to her, as she was soon side-by-side to the Russian Destroyer; as the airborne vessel then trained one of it's larger cannons then trained exactly on her. Soon, the two crafts which were pursuing her pulled up in front of her. Soon the back end of the vessel unlatched; as a minigun mounted by the super-soldier soon raised the weapon on Lacy, as he said over a magnified voice: "We recommend you pull down, Tu-22KD BLINDER. Your risking the lives of you and your friends if you don't cooperate." She slowed down to a halt. Her blood was boiling. There she was, surrendering. Surrendering to the law. To the people that made her this way in the first place. She stopped and flew right in front of the plane. She looked at the man piloting the machine. She just looked. She did nothing. She did not fly down to the ground, and she did not open fire. She just flew. After a while, she flew over the plane, and sat on top of it, awaiting somebody to come up top and arrest her. She was not going to be seen by the "normal" people down below. Utilizing his thruster pack, the black-clad easily made his way to the top of the vessel as he then turned on his gravity boots; standing on the vessel easily as he then targeted Lacy through his helmet as he then marched his way to the female, keeping an eye on her; keeping his Magnum holstered as the vessel then pulled into the massive Russian Destroyer; bringing the two into the hectic hangar bay. Troops surrounded the vessel; their automatic to semi-automatic weapons trained on her as the black-clad then commanded in his cold tone: "Down, then face the base of the vessel." "I am not going to. I am not an animal, and I refuse to be in that position." She said, standing up, with her arms out. "You put the cuffs on here, like this. And please, do not remove any part of my armor. It is welded to my body, and cannot be taken off." She said with slanted eyed, staring at the man. "I said: Get. Off. The. Vessel." the black-clad figure said, hoisting up the arm of the female as he threw her off the vessel, as she landed on the floor of the hangar bay. Soon jumping off the vessel himself as the soldiers then surrounded her; keeping their weapons trained on her. She growled. "Call your soldiers off. They make me claustrophobic." She said, eyeing one in particular. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Tell me, darlin'. What might your name be? I'd like to know who trapped me like this. You seem to know who I am." "Sergeant, arrest her." The black-clad said, ignoring her questions; watching as one of the soldiers approached Lacy; grabbing her arms and forcing them behind her back as he then placed on titanium-laced ties, making it near impossible to break them them. "Take her to the holding block, Sergeant. Company, follow him." She siged and rolled her eyes. She knocked the soldiers hands off of her arms. "I'm not going to escape. ANd do you think you could possibly get a medic to, oh, I don't know, fix my leg? You know, the one you..uh..shot.." She quickly fell down. She had lost too much blood and was close to fainting. She swore in English, and said a few nasty things. "Fix it yourself, or you could wait." The Sergeant said, leading Lacy into a dark, metal-based chamber; pushing her inside. Upon examining the room, their was a table and two chairs in the center of the room; a bright light mounted above it as a feman; consumed by the shadows in his suit sat in a chair opposite of the Titan. "Please, take a seat. If you cooperate, we could get this done quickly; and get the wound dressed. But if you don't, you bleed out and die. Understood?" "No.. seriously.. I...I need something... right now.. I.. can't focus... Just something..." Her heart beat fast. She needed something. Anything. "Just like..A towel...A napkin..please..." She laid her face down on the table and closed her eyes. "Hurry up with the stupid questions." She said quietly. The female drew a sort of soft material from her end, tossing it over to Lacy as she said: "Fold it up and dress it. The adhesive should bond with the skin after a while." Head down, she dressed her wound. Her heart was still pounding, and she was out of breath, but at least the blood would stop. "What..what do you want to ask." She said, lifting her head up and glaring at the woman. "I guess we would start off why you interrupted an active ARMOR Agent's operation, an operation I might add which could have ended a highly dangerous threat towards not only the country of Russia, but the entire world. And also why you would help this threat escape with extraordinary equipment; which could have helped the country of Russia in technological advancement, as well as the world." "This is why I hate the goverment. This is why I hate everything. I don't even know what ARMOR is. Nobody ever tell the Titans anything. Not a single thing. What would you have done if you were a hero, and you saw a man being chased down?" She became angry, and slammed her fist on the table. "I'm sorry I was following my instincts!" The woman remained calm, clasping her hands together as she leaned forward; saying: "The Auxiliary Russian Mandate and Order Regiment, or ARMOR if you prefer, has been known by the public for more than twenty-two years. And if you would have payed attention, the Russian Infantry Force and Logistics Enactment; RIFLE, is neutral between the Teen Titans. And your 'instinct', would have gotten you and countless others killed, Lacy; if you did not think we knew who you are." She scowled, but that quickly turned into a smile. "Gimme the next question, hun." She should have stayed home. She should have stayed home that night. She leaned back in her chair and grinned. She just didn't care. She was soon interupted by her radio. Klara and Kira both spoke. "Tu, darling, might we ask what trouble you have gotten yourself into this time?" "Must we really come and get you" Klara asked. "Don't answer that question, dear." Kira finished. Lacy looked down and turned her radio off with a scowl. The female glanced at Lacy, her eyes slanting hideously as she asked: "Do you have a communicator? If so, place it on the counter." Placing her second and third digits on her ear, she then said: "Colonel Makarov-083, report to Holding Block #7." "That I do." She folded her arms, and placed the radio on the table. The cord was still attached to her. "And please, do not ask me to un-hook it, because I literally cannot 'unhook it. It is a part of me. This is the best I can give you." Meanwhile, Klara and Kira where in their own jet, being piloted by Zhanna, the leader of their team. Zhanna opened the hatch, and Kira knocked on the door to the air craft. "Commander Utrov, unidentified contacts located in lower-orbit with the ''Incandescent Night; engage or flare." A voice through the radio aired, the woman now known as: Commander Utrov began to stand up; looking towards the super-soldier entering the room; the female standing at attention as Commander Utrov then saluted the super-soldier: "Colonel Makarov-083, sir!" Makarov-083 nodded his head, looking towards Lacy through the thick clad of his armor, commanding: "Have your friends back off, Tu-22KD BLINDER. Or they will be blown out of the air. Commander, report to your station." "Sir!" Commander Utrov responded in a final salute, before walking through the door. "Tu-22KD BLINDER, fall on to my position. Try anything against RIFLE Protocal, your life will be short lived." "Hey, hey, hey. I didn't call 'em here. They came here all on their own. I have no idea how, but they did. Can I go and talk to them? You can be right there with me since you probably don't trust me. And for the love of all that is good and holy, do not shoot them. They're not here to hurt anyone, they're not even here to bail me out. They just want to see whats wrong. Seriously, please do not fore any weapons at them." She stood up slowly. "I could care less what they are here for, Tu-22KD BLINDER. They are on mobile military premesis; which is against even civilian law. Call. Them. Off." Makarov-083 responded, his cold stoic tone still present; watching other Military Soldiers turn to salute the Colonel. "Well may I go and speak with them?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She hooked her radio back on and pushed in the chair. "Negative, now lock it down, civilian." Makarov-083 ordered; heading back into the spacious hangar bay; the previous red lights which illuminated the hangar faded into a yellow; Militant's running around, many taking the time to salute the Russian Colonel. "Sir, manual loading dock locked and prepped for docking scenario!" a man in a yellow jacket said, saluting the officer. "Good, keep primary firing solution aimed on neutralities; do not fire unless fired upon. Understood?" Makarov-083 asked the board engineer. "Yes sir!" the engineer responded; finishing his salute as he then joined a group of blue coats. Makarov-083 turned to face Lacy in a Military manner, looking at the Military Escort which followed the two. He then stared at the Titan, then towards the Militants. "Tell your friends to disengage weapons and board through manual dock; inform them that Militant Forces are awaiting and that if they have firearms present, they will be eliminated. Corporal, Private; bring the escort to the reservation installation; we will join with boarding party soon." Both Marines responded: "Yes sir!", as one grabbed the arm of Lacy pushing her in one direction towards the back of the hangar bay. Makarov-083 then turned to watch a vessel approach the Incandescent Night; squinting his eyes through his visor; awaiting it's M-Spec Rentery. She slowly trudged to the dock. As the door opened, Klara and Kira walked in. Zhanna had taken off with the plane, for who knows how long. "Oh, Tu, sweetheart," Klara began, "What on earth is all of this?" Kira finished. "Oh, y'know. released a villain, doomed the entire world, the same old, same old." She said in a sarcastic manner. She relaxed her shoulders a bit, seeing as her friends were here. "My word, what a large airship." Kira said, looking around. "So many soldiers, sister dearest. Whatevershall we do." Klara took her coat of, with Kira taking hers off soon after. They set their coats down on a table, and looked around. Makarov-083 watched the Titan's converse, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched the two new Titan's place their coats on the table; standing tall with the Military Police at his side. He remained silent, soon taking the persona of intimidation; his tank-like armor shifting around as he turned his head slightly to watch one of the F-72 Exoatmospheric Strike Fighter's being prepared for task-launch. "We're so glad" Kira began, hugging Lacy, "To see that you are alright." "Klara finished, also hugging her teammate. Klara walked over to Makarov. "Pardon me sir, but what must we do to get her out of her? We had plans for tomorrow, and I'd hate to see them go to waste." "Under Regulation 074 of the Russian Infantry Force and Logistics Enactment; dictate Logistics Enactment Division, civilian interruption of Auxiliary Russian Mandate and Order Regiment deployments is treated with traitorous dictate. And as you should know, traitorous dictate for an adult is punishable by execution, life imprisonment, off-world relocation, or permanent mind removal. Minor's are treated with memory emplacement, long-term relocation, or nationalization and emplacement." Makarov-083 responded, looking down at Klara; the Military Police at his sides taking a step forward to counter the Titan approaching the Colonel. Lacy muttered some things under her breath. The twins let out a sigh. "Please, sir.." "She meant no harm" Klara stated "Is was an honest mistake. As if Tu would actually want ''to destroy the planet.." Kira explained. Makarov-083 turned to look at the Titans, emotionless through his visor. "It does not matter, mistake or not she allowed a genocidal ''killer, ''someone who has betrayed me and his allies, killing almost every single Auxiliary Russian Mandate and Order Regiment super soldier; excluding me." Makarov-083 paused, before getting back on topic: "But as acting officer of this vessel, the punishment is up to me." The three Titans let out a heavy sigh. The twins crossed their arms and dug their nails into their arms, scowling. Lacy became emotionless. It was whatever, now. She just didn't really care. The twins quickly let up a smile, and replied with "But of course..." and curtsied. "What is my punishment?" Tu asked, quietly. The sooner, the better... Makarov-083 looked towards Tu especially; bringing his arms in front of himself as almost everyone inside the hangar snapped to attention. He then approached the Titan, his armor clanking around his body as each step sounded like a drum beat against the metal floor. He then looked downwards, eying the Titan as soon the Military Police approached his sides; making sure no one would lash out and attack. "Under Regulation 074, Article 03, Paragraph 07; I hereby sentence you; Tu-22KD BLINDER, for Nationalization and Memory Emplacement. If you are to attempt to escape this punishment for Traitorous Dictate, you shall be terminated as required." Makarov-083 said in his cold, cunning voice. "Corporal, Private. Guide the two civilians back to the manual dock; raise their escort. Sergeant, bring the prisoner to Station 14, and raise me when you reach the chamber. Understood?" The marines chorused: "Sir, yes sir." saluting their senior officer, as Makarov-083 waited for them to enact their commands. Klara and Kira quickly looked at Tu. "Would she forget us, as well?" Kira quickly asked Makarov. "Will we ever see her again?" Tu looked down, resisting to cry. A small, 13 year old girl in a pilot suit came through a small ventalation shaft located in the air craft. She jumped down and landed on the floor. She quickly stepped up to whom she believed to be the boss, Makarov. "Thats such a good punishment, too bad it aint happenin'." She said with a stern look on her face. This 13 year old girl was the captain of Titans Russsia, and she was not going to let some idiot in a big metal suit taker her team mate away. Klara and Kira quickly rushed next to their leader, Zhanna. "I believe we are obligated to agree with our fearless leader, correct, Kira?" "But of course, Klara, darling." They put their coats back on and crossed their arms. Tu looked up at her teammates. Maybe there was hope? Makarov-083 looked down at the leader of the Titans, the Military Police and the Military inside the hagar look towards the scene; as the Colonel took a step forward, and in his cold tone replied: "My order stands like it or not, civilian. As of Regulation 132, Auxiliary Russian Mandate and Order Regiment senior officers have high command over any matter, surpassing judical orders entirely unless by precedented commands by Logistics Enactment Divison Section Four. Meaning, my order stands as a ''law, and is the final decision. And correct me if I am wrong, by the Titan's are to follow the law as required. Are they not?" Zhanna grinned. "Who ever said we followed the rules?" And with that, Tu broke free of the soldiers grip. She kicked down the nearby door and took off. 3 more fighter jets appeared, opened the hatches, and the remaining 3 titans jumped aboard their jets, being piloted by family. "Farewell!' The twins shouted before their hatches closed. They quickly took off as well, and followed their team mate. If they wanted her, they were gonna have to put up one hell of a fight, and with a family full of fighters, this could be tough. Makarov-083 watched the Titan's make their escape; ignoring the numerous soldiers charging around the deck towards their main battle positions, as the Colonel approached F-72 Exoatmospheric Strike Fighter; as the vessel unlike it's already classified counterpart, was modified specifically for the ARMOR Super-Soldier. The jet could escape the atmosphere of earth in less then thirty seconds, it's initial thrust enough to cover the country of Russia around a minute; it's arament enough to split a boulder in half in under a second with it's main cannon. Tapping his radio, Makarov-083 reported: "Captain Untervich, the Titan's Russia had just escaped with a prisoner tried for treason. I am engaging, relocating to Channel Bravo, over." The Colonel then climbed up the ladder present on the sides of the Exoatmospheric Strike Fighter, as he then lowered himself into the vessel; starting up the vessel with the complex controls, activating the onboard Artifical Intelligence. Closing the vessel canopy, the on-board AI began to run the diagnostics. ''"Ship-Propulsion: Online; Weapons-Systems: Online; Long-Range Communications: Online; Artifical-Gravity: Online; All-Systems: Nominal." ''The on-board AI said, confirming that the Exoatmospheric Strike Fighter was prepped. Punching in a series of buttons, the thrusters underneath the Strike Fighter started; slowly rising the vessel into the air as the landing gear then collapsed into the belly of the ship. Suddenly, the Strike Fighter's seat pushed in towards the controls; making it easier for Makarov-083 to attend his controls. Pushing forward the lever for the thrust, the Strike Fighter then shot out of the hangar bay; using it's long-range radar to spot the Titan's Vessels. "Target's spotted, preparing to engage." Makarov-083 responded; suddenly speeding towards the group at lightning speeds. The Titan's soon caught sight of the Strike Fighter; as it quickly shot past their direction in a second; Makarov-083 then rolled the vessel back towards the group; activating his main cannon defenses. "Engaging." Zhanna let out such a grin. She couldn't be happier. She just waited for him to fire. Just one shot at the titans and family, and she would be satisfied. She radioed her fleet of airships. "Hold your fire. Don't make a single move under any circumstances, do you hear me?" Every body replied with a "yes sir". Even though she was a girl, she wanted to be called "sir". Makarov-083 fired the cannons, striking the head of the fleet with the rounds. However, something wasn't right; it wasn't simple aircraft rounds, it was something else. Soon, a large pink rock-like formation occurred on the sides of the vessel, the wings beginning to peel off under the weight of the heavy rock-formations. The craft then slunk into lower atmosphere, the cockpit being breached as the pink-rocks began to swell up; crowding the shield; casting a dark shadow inside the cockpit station. Makarov-083 soon zoomed backwards, watching the aircraft he shot with SPKNr rounds tear the wings off the vessel; as the entire front of the aircraft soon looked like a large piece of bubble-gum was stretched half-way down the craft. Turning to speed up with the other airships, Makarov-083 pressed a button; releasing cylinder shapes from the bottom of the craft; as the tubes soon split apart to reveal crab-like creatures, in between the bottom an the top: a swirling Titanum blade; the 'Man-Hacks' shooting forward like bullets towards the other vessels; cutting deep into the plating as the soon beeped with a red light, warning the pilot of one thing: mines, bombs stuck to the vessels exterior waiting to explode. The pilots of these planes soon jumped out, pulling their parachutes, and falling to the ground. The remaining ones turned around and flew off into the morning sky. Zhanna and the twins flew down to the ground and got out of their aircrafts and sat on the exterior of theirs. Zhanna, with a crazed grin, got on to her radio. "Makarov-083, you have just attempted murder on innocent civillians. You can easily go to jail for that. And don't try the excuse "it was self-defence" or "they assisted a criminal", because we never helped Tu escape. She did that on her own. And we never fired our weapons, and flying a jet isn't a crime. We have permits for that. You, sir, have just broken the law with no excuse to get out." The twins let out a giggle of excitment. "Incorrect, Zhanna. SPKNr rounds are specialized for civilian airspace; the SPKNr rounds would have kept them alive even if they did not parachute; and the Z-32 Man-Hacks only do minor exterior damage, used to again: control civilian airspace without casualty. And status from fleeing a Military Installation, nevertheless a Russian Infantry Force and Logisitcs Enactment vessel; warrants for civil arrest. Meaning you broke the law, Zhanna; and I was the one to follow mandate. I was within reasonable boundaries; while you were not." Makarov-083 said over the radio, pulling the F-72 Exoatmospheric Strike Fighter close, still hovering over the ground; the SPKNr loaded cannons still focused on the vessel. Turning on a switch, the cock-pit to Makarov-083's vessel opened; while in mid-hover as Makarov-083 got out, still hovering as the cannons sat concentrated on the Titans, as he said: "But SPKNr rounds on human beings is a different story." She yawned and laid down. "Mmm hmm.. Why don't you tell me how I broke the law? It can be like a bed time story, because I'm awefully tired. And, please, tell yourself how perfect you are, because I'm sure that nobody in this entire goddamn world can out-perfect you. You're so boring, Mak. Can I call you Mak? I will anyway. You stay within limits. You don't give a damn about other's. You destroy lives in order to "maintain society" as my father calls it. I've always hated you people. You see, the titans follow what's right. They stay within reaonable limits in order to assure people hapiness and saftety. You people, on the other hand, follow all of the rules, you make sure you're perfect in the eyes of the law." She spit on the ground. "The law can be cruel, and the Titans hate that, so they make their own law. A law to protect the people, and a law to ensure their saftey." The twins nodded in agreement. "Really, darling. You really should learn," Klara began, before yawning "To be more of a carniing gentleman." Kira finished. Meanwhile, Tu was scouring the city. She couldn't believe the crap she was going through... she searched in between every nook and cranny for the criminal she had let escape. Maybe, if she cought this jerk, she'd get a little less of a punishment. Makarov-083 looked towards the group, their childish behavior sickened him; and by saying they were the Titan's follow what is right, but overall acted like a child in the matter. "Maybe some of us didn't have a choice in the matter of following the morals of others. But I can at least say this: your a group of vigilantes with guns, you are not better than us with the people than we are, aside from that: I doubt you have the required training or respect for the people. You say that the law can be cruel, and you don't like that; I can tell you this: the law is required, to keep people like your friend, someone who can easily hurt others, away from people who are not like her; not to only mention that you stop criminals breaking the law, and yet position yourself above it. "Not only that, but you have proven absolutely nothing in the fact that you can actually defend people; and by your, immature behavior, it is obvious that you are nothing more then brats with guns. Unlike you, I have training, decades of training in fact, and I know how to handle situations otherwise you would be stuck in. But I have no time for a bunch of children, but pretend heroes. Maybe I was right about the Titans, they are only going to hurt people; and when they make the mistake, and I know they will; I know I will be ordered to eliminate you, but right now; I know you are going to ignore me on every word I speak. But you will eventually slip and kill someone, I have seen it time and time again." Makarov-083 finished, removing his M6D Magnum B Sidearm; removing the lethal clip and slapping in CNTRk Training Rounds, and with amazing speed: fired an individual round into the chest into each Titan, a bluish-rock substance bubbling on their chests as soon it took away all their speed; making it impossible to move their arms and head without a stinging sensation to correct them. "It will wear off by tomorrow, unless you have the correct instruments to crack the CNTKr Training Round's bloom. Try anything, I can assure you it will sting. Trust me, they used it on me ever since I was a kid." Makarov-083 claimed, watching the Titan's attempt to struggle. "Had it been your head, you would have suffocated by now, but I'm better than that. Better than you." ''Meanwhile...'' The white-clad figure watched Tu look through the alleyways and streets in search for something, but he remained invisible due to a utensil attached to his back; cloaking him completely, making it nigh impossible to see him. Removing his M321 Multipurpose Grenade Launcher; as he slowly lurked along the rooftops, tracking her instead of her tracking him--hissing silently through the hole in his throat. Raising his Grenade Launcher he kept it moving along, following Tu as if he were going to shoot; however he did not. Silently, he watched. Zhanna rolled her eyes. "Say what you want about me, but leave my cousin's outta this. They are very mature women, and are incredibly kind. But yeah, I am an immature little brat, I'm 13, what did you expect? But I do work to help people, and make sure they're happy. We clean up after you people and ensure people are satisfied. Ask anybody, and they'll tell you that they were a lot happier with our service. And yes, we mess up, but we're just a bunch of kids. And of course I lack skills, I only started training when I was 7. I never went to school. And don't you dare say you're better then us, you're the one that put us here in the first place." She looked down at the CNTRk Training Rounds. "We never did anything to you, yet you do this crap to us? The most we've done is talk a little rude, but you? Your attempting to inflict pain on us. And what for? for being brats? Jeeze." She sighed and closed her eyes. Just a little wait until morning? Whatever, she was tired anyway. Klara stood up. It hurt, but she could manage. Kira was a little to weak to stand up, but she had enough strength to lie down. She stood up and began walking towards the soldier, eyes moist with tears. Every move she made, she swore inside her head. She grunted. She looked right into the soldiers eyes, even through his armor. She simply stared. She didn't speak, or do anything else. '''Elsewhere... Tu had given up. She simply landed on the roof of a building, and lied down. Her friends where probably dead. They had probably ''done something stupid, specifically Zhanna. Zhanna had a big mouth, and couldn't learn to shut up. Tu sighed, and began singing a lulaby in english, one that her mother had sang to her. Makarov-083 looked down towards Klara, before looking back up at Zhanna. He did not care for their pain, RIFLE had used these exact rounds on him around the age of seven for training purposes; he knew they didn't understand what he went through, nor would they care; however he dealt with him the way he was trained. "What I do is to keep you from doing something that could get you killed; and I could care less how rude you are to me, it wouldn't be the first time. And no, I subdued you; as I was required to." Looking back down at Klara, Makarov-083 bore into her eyes with his two v-shaped visors; before turning back to his craft. 'Meanwhile...' The white-clad figure watched Tu lay down on the roof; creeping slowly and in stealth-like manner towards her, keeping his Grenade Launcher aimed towards the ground with each step. Standing over her, he then uncloaked himself; growling inhumanely as he soon watched fear wash over Tu's eyes; aiming the Grenade Launcher directly at her. She quickly looked at him with a fierce glare. "Don't you do it. I have had the worst night, and I don't need you to make it even worse." She didn't move at all. She had scrapped her original plan to capture this guyand bring him back. She simply laid there and stared up at the criminal. Klara quickly grabbed hold of the soldiers shoulder. "You. I want you to process something in that mind of yours." She said with a fierce tone. "I want you to understand that Tu would ''never ''hurt innocent people on purpose. She isn't that low. She's had a terrible life, but she isn't that low.You cannot seem to comprehend that." The pain no loger influenced her. It was quitle suttle, compared to what she had been used to. She moved freely now without flinching or crying. Makarov-083 halted, standing still as he stood and comprehended what Klara said. They really didn't know, did they? Despite the fact the public had been informed recently that ARMOR Super-soldiers were indeed kidnapped by age of six, and trained then on to be the best of the best. He waited for a while before speaking, saying: "Who said I wasn't able to comprehend it?" His tone was slightly downcast, turning around to stare back at the Titan, before speaking again: "Believe me, I should be able to understand the situation she was in. Possibly in plenty more ways then even you, or her could understand." 'Meanwhile...' The white-clad growled, croaking soon following as he kept his Grenade Laucher concentrated on Tu. Upon further examination, the white-clad had similar looking armor to Makarov-083, with the exception of the torso, helmet, and shoulder pieces. The Torso appeared as some sort of chest-plate, similar in resemblance to a Gladiator's Chest-piece frome Ancient Rome, and the shoulder pieces curved creating a fourth of a sphere shape, the helmet looking like half a bowl attaching to a metal frame. Suddenly, something would soon catch Tu's attention: the number '273' imprinted on his torso-piece, similar to the '083' on Makarov's chest piece. Tu looked at the gentleman. She inspected him thoughly, and scowled. "What, are you a part of that stupid ARMOR program, too?" She questiones while glaring at the man. 'Elsewhere '(because "meanwhile" gets repetitive..) Klara spoke in a quiet tone. She didn;t want Kira to hear. "Don't you say I cannot understand. I understand perfectly well. Being the less-favored child of two mad scientists, guess who got to be the lab rat ever since they was born? I wasn't allowed to have a bedroom, and I wasn't allowed to talk. The only times I ever got to interact with others is when my sister risked her life to come and be with me at night. And do you know why I am here now? Because I shot them. My parents, who I loved deeply despite the fact that they torchered me every day. And my sister saw it. I have had to live with that. So don't you DARE say I cannot comprehend." Klara marched back and carried her cousin and leader into the cockpit of her jet. Klara climbed into Kira's jet and laid down next to her sister. Welp, they were tired, so might as well wait out the things attached to themselves to expire. Klara shot a look at Makarov. Makarov-083 stared back, holstering his M6D Magnum B sidearm; it was a tramatic experience, however nothing Makarov-083 hadn't seen before. Ever since he was seven, he was was experimented on, trained like a soldier. He witnessed other kids attempt to escape, all of them killed. The ones who did get past the wall; were brought back and never seen again. It was either follow orders, or die; but only a few actually survived the final augmentations. A thousand kids dwindled to three-hundred. And that three-hundred lead to two. "Nevertheless, it's nothing I haven't seen before; Klara." 'Elsewhere...(because "meanwhile" is too mainstream...) '273' growled again, obviously not willing to speak; or unable too. Tu looked up at the man. "What, you a mute kid?" She questioned. She began streching her legs. Her wound was never properly treated... ''In other places...(because "elsewhere" is a lame-o...) Klara looked at the man. "Then you just remember this." She began, "The Titans and you aren't so different." Kira finished. Despite not knowing what Klara and Makarov's conversation was about, she managed to know what to say. The twins eyes seemed to glow a pinkish-red color. "I'm afraid that's not true. You're a group of vigilantes, I am a trained machine of war; operating for a Military bent on ensuing world peace. You do what you can to help, I follow orders despite the consquences. At least you have had choices, I haven't; I follow them." Makarov-083 claimed, "I kill the enemy, you negotiate with them. I've been in wars, you have not. I've had to drag the bodies of dead comrade's just to give them a proper burial, you never had too. I've had to make countless sacrifices saving people, I'm sure you didn't have too." '''''Elsewhere... (because "In other places" takes too long to type...) '273' glanced down at Tu's wound, watching blood curl from the wound and stain the roof in a crimson color. Suddenly, and with amazing speed; '273' struck Tu's leg with the bayonet attached to the back of his Grenade Laucher, making a large wound; cutting straight through the bone in her leg as the blood would surely begin to gush out. '273' wanted her to be in pain, make the Titan feel pain before killing her; because otherwise the death would be too quick, and he needed to take his frustrations out on someone who had just reminded him of the pain and agony he felt for years, due to nine bullets going directly into his throat.